Facing the Past
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Des Taviner returns to Sun Hill, to see the love of his life and his four year old daughter, will Sheelagh forgive him and let him see Niamh? How will everyone at Sun Hill react now the bad boy is back in town?
1. The Past Returns

A familiar figure crossed the road and stud staying up at the building which was Sun Hill police station, it had been four years since he had last stud in this spot. Staring up at the station it hadn't changed much in his apsences. The building was still long and striking like it had been on the afternoon he had driven out of it. A siren caught his ear and he turned to see the area car, long and white, its gleaming paint reflecting in the sun, blue lights flashing, pull out of the station yard. He remembered the days in which he and his best mate would spend many hours speeding around like maniacs and getting paid for it just as it speeded past ...

Radio: Smithy: Serria Oscar form Serria Oscar 21 we need back up, were in pursuit of a blue BMW index Mike, Fox-trot, Papa. The occupant IC1 male, he's tried to rob a pensioner on the high street.

: That's him isn't it I let him go and he's at it again!

The brakes go down, the area car moves at full speed out of the road and down the high street were Serria 21 passes them along with a blue BMW, the three cars drive to a dead end in which there was nothing but an . the BMW drives in.

Smithy: I now this place, stay here and block the exit

:Why don't we both go Sgt.?

Smithy: No you stay here.

Serria 21 goes of.

Radio: June: 432 from 48 are you receiving over?

: 432 receiving go ahead Sgt.

June: When u get threw the Supt want to see you.

: What for Sgt.

June: Oh he can tell you that him self over.

: I've been kinding myself, this was always gonna happen .. I'm dead finished.

They a thought

: Get out the car

Reg: So you can do something stupid no way

: Al right then suit yourself

Serria one slammed on the brakes, and chased the BMW until it crashed into a warehouse followed 2 seconds later by Serria One.

: Looks like the end Reggie Babe!

Flames raised into the air, as an ear spiting bang shakes the ground as the warehouse blows up

Smithy: Des! Reg !

... That was four years ago. Four years since he had disappeared, four years since he had left his best friend for dead! And four years since he had left the love of his life. But the thing that made it worse he was now the father of a four year old child which he had never even seen. He wasn't even sure if he had a son or daughter, but the one thing was for sure he had come back to face up to his responsibilities, even if his responsibilities didn't want to now. But the thought of seeing the person he loved and thought about every second of the day, the person he couldn't get out of his mind for the past four years. Was on positive thing. With this comforting thought in his mind, Des Taviner took a deep breath and walked into the main office of the Sun Hill nick ...


	2. Gina Gold

Des walked into the front office and walked up to the front desk were Marilyn Chamber was, busy knitting a blue scarf. She looked up with a started when she saw who was in front of her.

Marilyn: PC Taviner!

Des: Hey

Marilyn: What eh -

Des: I'm here to see Inspector Gold.

He said quickly, he didn't feel like explaining the reasons for his absence of the last four years to the girl who worked on reception.

Marilyn: I – eh – I'll just – em ring her office, if you'd take a seat.

Des: Cheers

Des didn't take a seat instead, he took to pacing the seated area. About two minuets latter Gina Gold buzzed threw the door.

Gina: Well,look who it isn't, Des Taviner, the man with nine lives

Des: Hello Ma'am

Gina: It's Miss Gold to you, your no longer my PC, and I don't fancy being on first name terms.

Des: We'll actually that's what i want to talk to you about.

Gina: Really

She looked at him for a moment then walked over to Marilyn.

Gina: Marilyn?

Marilyn buzzed open the door and Gina held it open, interacting that Des should walked threw it, together they wen to the Inspector office. While they walked down the corridor officers stared at them as they walked passed, some of them turning back to look, some popping they heads out of offices and rooms, none of them looking to over joyed to see him. When they came to the corridor in which the Inspector's office was they passed Tony and Gary, the four of them stopped dead when they saw each other.

Gary: Des?

Des: Gary, Tony.

Tony didn't say anything, he just stayed at Des.

Gina: all right Gary, Tony.

Tony and Gary walked of into Custody.

Gary: What he's doing back here

Tony: Who knows

Gary: I wonder if he's come back for his job, what do you think?

Tony: Don't know.

Gary: I wonder if Reg knows, hey do you think Sheelagh -

Tony: Gary just drop it OK, to be honest I don't care, that he's back or not.

Gary: I was just saying.

Tony and Gary go of into Custody, while Des goes into the Inspector office.

Gina: Sit

He sat down, feeling nervous every visit he had, had to this office it had always been after he had done something wrong.

Gina: So -

She slammed the office door making him jump.

Gina: after four years you've decided to come back, and just walk back in this station and ask for your job, and where may i ask have u been for the last four years?

Des new this question would pop up, and he didn't feel like explaining the whole reason behind his actions, when he found out Sheelagh was pregnant he panicked, he didn't think he could handle the whole "daddy" thing. But Des not being the most sensible of people, over reacted and that's how he ended up driving into that warehouse, he had been so distracted with the prospect of becoming a dad he had lost control, he never thought for a minute that the warehouse blow up, thinking he had killed his best mate he panicked and left Sun Hill. It was only when the accident was in the newspaper did he release that Reg was alive.

Des: It's complicated.

Gina: Complicated as in you don't want to tell me or complicates as in this has something to do with Sgt Murphy.

Des: Ma'am?

Gina: OH DON'T PLAY THE INNOCENT WITH ME DESMOND, I NOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU ARE THE FATHER OF HER CHILD, ME AND THE REST OF THE STAION!

Des jumped in surprise, he hadn't expected her to let rip

Des: OK, so she's had my child and yes I abandoned her and its not something I'm proud of, but that's why i have come back, to try and put things right.

Gina looked at him for a moment

Gina: And if i did take you back wt then, do you think your colleges would ever trust you again

Des: Maybe not at first, but if I have to re urn there trust then so be it, i did it once i can do it again

Gina: Well your a fighter I'll give u that, i will talk to the Supt,

Des: Thank you – em Miss Gold

Gina: But if it was me, I wouldn't let you anywhere near this station or Sheelagh ever again.

Des didn't say anything, he didn't want to chance it

Gina: I'll get Marilyn to show you out.


	3. Look Who's Back!

(In this chapter we meet Des's brother (made up) Mike, Stuart, Drew and Chris, also Sheelagh's best mate PC Jennifer 'Jenny' Taylor oh and Don Sheelagh's older brother, PC Donald 'Don' Irwin)

Des left the station, he needed a drink so he headed down to the pub to meet his brothers. Meanwhile up in the Superintendents office:

Gina: Your not seriously gonna let him come back here, after everything that's happened

Adam: I don't want him back her any more then you do, but some times you have to make sacrifices.

Gina: Sacrifices? What's that supposed to mean?

Adam: Well we are three PC's down and we are in need of an area car driver.

Gina: That's only because he is the area car driver that needs to be replacing! And your not seriously going to let him back in the area car.

She was on the point of no return, her stress levels had risen, she was in so much need of a drink.

Adam: That's the whole point of an Area Car Driver, Gina.

Gina: Yes I no but look at his track record, I mean look at the amount of times we've had it replaced and every single time, Des Taviner has been behind it.

Adam: Sorry Gina, but your not going to change my mind, however much I want you too.

She could see she was fighting a loosing battle

Gina: Very well.

She sighed

Gina: Very well

She walked over to the door her hand on the door handle

Gina: Just one more thing.

Adam looked up

Gina: Who's going to tell the relief.

They stared at each other.

Des entered the Two Angeles bar, he glanced over the bar until he spotted who he was looking for, he walked over to a group.

Mike: How was it?

Des sat down and picked up the nearest glass of vodka and downed it in one.

Stuart: That bad hu.

Des: I tell you one thing, I'm never groveling to Gina Gold every again

He picked up his second glass.

Mike: So what happened?

Des: Well talked to the Inspector – god she hasn't changed – she and the Supt are gonna talk it over, but I now what she's thinking, she doesn't want me back.

Chris: Well can you blame her, I mean you get your sergeant pregnant, you crash the police car, nearly kill your best mate, blow up a warehouse, make everyone think your dead, and leave the woman you apparently love to bring up your child, speaking of which did you she Sheelagh?

Des: No, no I didn't.

By the time Des was on his third vodka, he and his brothers were well on the way to being drunk, when a group of familiar people entered the pub, Des looked up to see Gary, Tony, Gabriel and Smithy walk in. they stopped when they saw Des, who got up and walked over to them.

Smithy: Well the rumors are true, your back

Des: Yeah, how are you Smithy?

Smithy: So, were have you been for the last oh lets say four years.

Des: Look Smithy, guys I'm sorry for everything that happened, and -

Tony: Were not the ones who you need to apologies to, try the person you called your best, for leaving him to burn to death or try the woman who was caring your child.

Smithy: Sheelagh know your back?

Des: No

Gabriel: Well this gonna be a great surprise when she gets back tomorrow.

Des: Get back?

Gabriel: She's been on holiday for the past two weeks. Went to visit her parents in Oz.

Des: Oh right, em anyone want a drink?

Tony: With you?

Des: Look I'm not asking you to forgive, just want to by you guys a drink.

There was a pause

Tony: Well since your paying.

Des smiled and bought the drinks in, he introduced the guys to his brothers and pretty soon they were total of there heads, laughing and joking just like they used to, making everyone completely for get what Des had done.

The next day Des entered the male locker room, to find Gary and Gabriel already in there uniform, and Tony, Camron and Nick getting ready.

Camron: Des!

Des: Guys

Camron: Good to see ya mate!

Des: Thanks, Nick?

Nick: Des.

Des guessed that Nick wasn't back on specking terms with him unlike Gary and Gabriel, so he said no more and moved forward to his old locker. Just then Smithy came in.

Smithy: Hey Des, when your ready the Supt wants to see you.

Des: Bet it's not for a welcome back hand shake.

Gary laughed then looked at Nick and Tony who weren't and he stopped.

Smithy: Ow and eh ... have seen Don at all recently?

Des: No, let me guess he wants to beat me to a pulp?

Smithy: Pretty much so.

Des: Well I wouldn't blame him.

Smithy looked for a moment as though his was going to say some something, but he must have changed his mind because he said.

Smithy: Come on you lot hurry up the Inspector wants to start the briefing in 10 mins.

He then turned and walked out.

Des:This should be fun

He whispered to himself.

The briefing room was half full when Des, Gary, Tony and the lads entered, whispers started buzzing around the moment Des entered he choice to ignore it. He sat down and started talking to the lads when Honey and Kerry entered.

Kerry: Des?

The lads looked up

Kerry: What the -?

But before any one could say anything the Inspector entered behind Kerry.

Gina: Right you lot, will you two take a seat, listen up -

Kerry and Honey sit down.

Gina: As you may have all noticed, we have a familiar person sitting in the room, and the roomers are true, PC Taviner is re – joining us.

The room filled with people mumbling.

Gina: So I don't want any friction between the relief you, have a job to do so, lets leave any issue outside the station. Right posting for today ...

After she had finished the Briefing everyone got up to leave, at once everyone came up to Des and started asking him questions, where have you been? How did you escape the fire?. Des walked out with Gabriel and Gary and a gang of people behind them they were all talking, Des turned to face them all.

Kerry: Hey how the hell did you get out of that fire alive?

Honey: Yeah were have you been all this time?

Gary: Yeah Mr. eight lives!

Des started to explain that he didn't want to explain. When the crowd started to go quite, Des turned around to see Jenny, standing in the door way staring at Des with her arms crossed.

Des: Hi Jen.


	4. Punch Up!

(PC Donald 'Don' Irwin is Sheelgh's older brother)

Jenny was furious

Jenny: Don't Hi Jen! Me! What the hell do you think your doing

Des: Well I'm about to go on a shout -

Jenny: You no perfectly well what I mean.

Des: I'm trying to put things right.

Jenny: You can never put things right you have ruined my best friends life.

Des: You don't think I don't now that, you don't think that though hasn't haunted me for the past four year.

Jenny: Oh yeah!

She was about to let rip. When Don Came threw the door.

Don: Jenny have you seen -

He stopped dead when he saw Des, the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds then.

Don: YOU!

The next thing thathappened, Jenny, Gabriel, Gary and Kerry were trying to wrestle Don of Des and he had punched him, and they were now wresting on the floor. adventually, Gabriel had managed to pull Don of Des.

Gabriel: Don!

Don: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Des stood up his noise was bleeding

Gina: ALL RIGTH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Inspector Gold had come out of the briefing room, obviously to the commotion in the corridor. She looked around and saw Des's bloody noise and Gabriel and Gary trying to restrain Don, it looked like hard work.

Gina: All rigth you lot get out of here, go on off to work! All of you!

Gradually the crowd separated down the corridor and disappeared threw the doors, Gabriel and Gary let go of Don. And disappeared leaving Des, Jenny, Don and Gina in an awkward silence.

Gina: Right you three in here!

She turned and walked back into the now, empty briefing room, she held open the door. Don was the last person to enter, she shut the door behind him and walked in front turning to face her three officers.

Gina: all right les get something straight right now! I no you three have got issues -

Don: Issue! He walked out on my sister!

Gina: - and I know there is going to be friction around here.

She carried on as though there hadn't been any interruptions.

Gina: But you have got jobs to do.

Don: But Ma'am!

Don: I don't care if he had walked out on all of your Granny's PC Irwin! You get over it and you get on with the job.

She looked at Jenny.

Gina: All of you! have I made my self clear?

There was a mumble

Gina: Excuse me?

All: Yes Ma'am.

Suddenly the Radio came in to life.

CAD: Serria Oscar to Serria one -

Gina looked at Des.

Gina: Think you had better answer that, of you go.

Des looked at Don before leaving the room. Gina looked at Don.

Gina: Haven't you got written statements of yesterday to complete?

Don looked at her in disbelief.

Gina: NOW!

Don turned and slammed the door behind him. Jenny now turned to leave.

Gina: Jenny?

She turned.

Gina: I now Sheelagh's you mate, and he hurt her so boned to be angry. But she doesn't now he's back, and I think it's better that somebody tells her before she finds out from someone else.

Jenny: Yes Ma'am

she turned to leave her handle on the door handle but them.

Jenny: Ma'am can I ask you one question?

Gina didn't say anything as Jenny looked at her.

Jenny: Why did you let him come back?

It took a few seconds before she said anything.

Gina: When you have done that, you can go and take over from Steve on the Coal Lane Estate, of you go.

Jenny stared at the Inspector for a few seconds then left the briefing room, she walked slowly towards the Sergeants office, trying to think of an approbate way to tell her best friend that her ex lover and father to her child was back, and also working in the same station, she turned the corner and walked down the corridor, just as Sheelagh appeared at the opposite end having just come down the stars.

Jenny: Hello stranger, long time no see.

She smiled hoping her voice sounded casual. Sheelagh came up to her and they hugged.

Sheelagh: Miss me then?

Jenny: Didn't notice you were gone, how was Oz?

Sheelagh: Oh it was lush, great to see mum and dad and Niamh had a good time to.

Sheelagh walked into her office, Jenny stood in the doorway.

Jenny: Niamh OK?

Sheelagh: Yeah just a bit jet lagged, oh by the way -

She opened her desk draw and pulled out a bag.

Sheelagh: Your parents sent these.

She handed Jenny a bag with some stuff in.

Jenny: Oh cheers, they OK?

Sheelagh: Yep, but they told me to tell you that you should ring home more often.

Jenny: Do you now how much that would coast?

Sheelagh just grinned and started talking about her holiday whilst sorting stuff on her desk, she looked up when she realized she wasn't listening.

Sheelagh: Are you OK?

Jenny: Yeah em there's something I need to tell you.

Sheelagh: Oh -

Sheelagh picked up a memo from her desk.

Sheelagh: - they got a new area car driver.

Jenny: That's what I need to tell you.

Sheelagh looked up.

Sheelagh: What? That we've got a new area car driver.

Jenny: No.

She walked into the office and closed the door.

Jenny: Em I think you had better sit down.

Sheelagh: OK now your scaring me.

Jenny: It's about the new area car driver.

Sheelagh: What about them.

Jenny: The new area car driver its -

Smithy: Sheelagh.

Smithy had come bursting into the office.

Smithy: Can you give June a hand in Custody, it's just its getting a bit hectic.

Sheelagh: Sure.

Smithy: Oh and by the way were all here for you

Sheelagh: What?

Smithy: Don't worry.

Sheelagh: OK?

She was now confused. Sheelagh walked out of the office.

Sheelagh: Coming.

Jenny: Eh now I meant to be down the Coal Lane estate.

Sheelagh: OK I'll catch you latter.

Jenny: Yeah.

Sheelagh went of to help June out in Custody. Meanwhile Honey had been given the short straw, she was stuck with Des in the area car. They were nearly finished there shift and Honey hadn't said a word.

Des: You're very quiet.

Honey: What?

Honey who had been staring out of the window, turned to look at him.

Des: Well normally you never shut up, and today you haven't said anything in over two hours.

Honey: Yeah well times change, if you had been around ... ha,at all ... then you would have noticed.

Des: OK what's your problem?

Honey: You are theproblem.

Des turned to look at her in surprise, he had never seen Honey like this.

Honey: How could you abandon Sheelagh?

Des: That's got nothing to do with you.

He said it casually, but was starting to get anode with everyone asking him that.

Honey: Yes it is my business when you walk out on my mate and your daughter!

Des: What?

Honey: I said it is my -

Des: No after that, you just said daughter.

Honey: Yeah so.

Des: Sheelagh had a girl.

Honey: Yeah you have a daughter ... didn't ... didn't you now?

Des: Now I didn't.

Des stared out of the window and got lost in thought. At refs they came back to the nick and pulled up in the yard as they climbed the ramp towards Custody, Jenny came out of door completely ignored Des and grabbed Honey's arm.

Honey: Em I'll meet you in the canteen.

She dragged her to the bottom of the ramp, then looked at her.

Honey: How did she take it.

Jenny: What?

Honey: You mean you haven't told her, Jen she's gonna find out at any second now the whole station is talking about it.

Jenny: I now, I now OK it's just it never seems to be the right time and even if I try and tell her I can't the words either get stuck in my throat or something interrupts.

Honey: Well do you want me to do it?

Jenny: No, the Inspector wanted me two.

Honey: Well OK, but you had better hurry. Because if she finds out form someone else, then she finds out you new and didn't tell her, she isn't going to thank you for it.

She walked off leaving Jenny deep in thought. By the end of the shift she still hadn't done it however, she had been lucky in the fact that nobody had mentioned he was back however Sheelagh had started to suspect something was up. She walked towards the locker room just as Sheelagh came out, changed and ready to leave.

Sheelagh: Hey I'll see you tomorrow.

Jenny: Sure.

Sheelagh walked past.

Jenny: Wait!

Sheelagh turned around.

Jenny: I need to talk to you.

Sheelagh: Can't it wait, I'm meant to be picking Niamh up from school?

Jenny: No it can't, please?

They walked back into the empty locker room.

Sheelagh: So what is it?

Jenny: OK I don't now how your gonna take this.

Sheelagh: This wouldn't be the reason, why everyone's been acting weird around me all day.

Jenny: What do you mean?

Sheelagh: I don't now its just everyone has been acting as though i was dyeing telling me, everything's going to be OK and not to worry.

Jenny: Em, yeah it is sort off.

She looked away. Sheelagh looked at her a crossed her arms.

Sheelagh: All right what's going on?

Jenny took a deep breath then said it.

Jenny: Des.

Sheelagh: What?

Jenny looked up at her.

Jenny: Des, he's back, he's back in Sun Hill.

Sheelagh stared at her, in shock.


	5. Court Order?

**_Sorry I haven't added anything for a while, been working on other stuff, hope you enjoy then new chapters, please Review any thoughts, LMx_**

**_

* * *

_**Jenny: Are you OK? 

Sheelagh hadn't said anything for the past five minuets, instead she had taken to pacing the locker room, biting her nails something she hadn't done since she was ten. She final came to a sudden stand still.

Sheelagh: When you say he's back, you mean he's -

Jenny: Back, back. Back for good. The Inspector's given him his job back.

Sheelagh looked at her in disbelief.

Sheelagh: She's done what!

Jenny: I know that's what we all said.

Sheelagh: Oh this isn't happening, I'm getting migraine

She started pacing again, when Honey came in.

Honey: Hey.

She stopped when she saw Sheelagh passing.

Honey: Ow.

She whispered to Jenny

Honey: I take it you told her.

Jenny: Yes.

Honey looks at Sheelagh who's still pacing

Honey: Well she's taken it well ... considering

Jenny: Considering what? That he, had and affair with her, told her he loved her, nicked of with his mates, got her pregnant, faked his death then nicked of four years, under the circumstance this is, reasonable.

Sheelagh: People, I'm not deaf!

Jenny: Sorry.

Sheelagh stopped again. And to Jenny and Honey surprise, she had started to laugh.

Sheelagh: Wells she's done it hasn't she.

She sat down on the bench, Honey and Jenny looked at each other then sat down either side of her.

Sheelagh: She's final lost the plot.

Jenny: Who has?

Sheelagh: GINA!

They both jumped.

Sheelagh: No one in there right mind would let Des Taviner back in the job, especially her!

Honey: Well I'm afraid she has, honey.

Sheelagh: Why has he come back, I mean what is actually here for him.

Jenny: You?

Sheelagh laughed again

Sheelagh: Me?

She got up and walked over to her locker.

Sheelagh: He ended anything between us the second he drove into that building.

She started searching threw her locker for something.

Jenny: He said, he came back to put things right.

Sheelagh: He can't put things right, they have all ready been put right. I've moved on we've all moved on, and I have now got a four year old to think about.

Jenny: Yeah but what if you -

Sheelagh: I AM NOT GIVING HIM A SECOND CHANCE.

She turned around to face her two friends

Sheelagh: So he can hurt and walk out on me all over again, so he can walk out on us, all over again, I don't think so

Honey glanced at Jenny, then looked at Sheelagh's back.

Honey: Are you sure that he only came back to put things right.

Jenny: What are you talking about.

Honey: Well what if he didn't just come back for that, what if he came back for ...

She hesitated.

Honey: What if he came back for Niamh.

There was silence. And Sheelagh's anger turned into panic. She hadn't thought about that, she was to busy being angry with him for coming back into her life, she had forgotten that Niamh was another reason. She suddenly slammed her locker door shut making the two of them jump, and headed for the door.

Jenny: Where you going? Sheelagh?

But she was already out of the door slamming it behind her.

Honey: OK, What's she going to do?

Jenny: I have no idea.

They looked at each then hurried after her. They found her marching up the corridor, banging doors open as she went.

Jenny: Sheelagh, what are you going to do?

Sheelagh: I'm going to see Inspector Gold, firstly to ask her what the hell she is playing at letting Des Taviner back in the nick and secondly to get a court order, against him

Jenny: What for? He hasn't done anything ... yet.

Sheelagh: To stop him going anywhere near Niamh.

Jenny: Look, sweetie, your in shock OK, we all are that he's come back, but your not thinking straight.

Sheelagh banged open another door, this time garbing the attention of Gary, Gabriel and Smithy who were in Custody.

Gabriel: Do you think she knows?

The three lads looked at each other.

Jenny: Sheelagh, just think about this.

They all stopped outside the Inspector office.

Jenny: Don't go doing anything you might regret latter.

Sheelagh ignored her and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

Gina: Sheelagh?

Sheelagh: We need to talk ma'am

Gina: Yes I think we do.

She stepped back, and Sheelagh walked in. Gina looked at Honey and Jenny before closing the door. She turned and looked at Sheelagh who stood in front of her desk, not looking at her.

Gina: Well firstly may I surgest you came down.

Sheelagh: I am perfectly came Ma'am

Gina: And secondly, do I need to guess why you, are in my office in such a happy mood.

Sheelagh turned to look at her senior officer, and at that moment in time she completely forgot that she was Sergeant and Gina was and Inspector.

Sheelagh: How could you do it! How could you of all people let him back into this station!

Gina: Just watch your tone.

Sheelagh: He is a bigot and a womanizer, he is irresponsible and UN - professional! a liar and he doesn't care about anybody but himself!

Gina: I did warn you about having a relationship with a PC?

Sheelagh: Don't you dare start blaming me for everything he did.

Gina: Sergeant Murphy I am now Seriously warning you to watch you tongue!

She was angry now, but Sheelagh didn't care, she wasn't sure who she was angry with now, Gina, Des or herself.

Gina: Sit down.

She didn't shout but there was warning in her voice so, Sheelagh did what she was told, still fuming.

Gina: For your information, I didn't appoint PC Taviner back her it was Superintendent Okaro, we need more officers and we need and are car car driver.

Sheelagh: Why? We've got three, Roger, Tony and Yvonne.

Gina: Sheelagh, I'm not the one who makes the rules around here.

Sheelagh looked at her a little taken aback, 'is this really Gina Gold talking?' Gina could see the surprised look on her face so she added.

Gina: Well not all of them, anyway.

Sheelagh managed a small smile, the first one in over fifteen minuets.

Gina: If it makes you feel any better, I don't want him back here anymore then you do but, that's the orders form above so we are all going to have to get on with it.

Sheelagh looked down at the floor. Gina looked at her and then passed her a tissue.

Gina: Look I now you have got issues with him.

Sheelagh took the tissues and dabbed her eyes with it. As small silent tears had started to run down her face.

Gina: More then anyone in this station, but what are you going to do bout Naimh? You really going to get a court order?

Sheelagh looked up at her.

Gina: I could here you half way down the corridor.

Sheelagh: He's not going anywhere near her. I don't care what he want's, but he's not going any where near her.

Gina looked at her and could tell by the look on her face that she could change her mind ... yet anyway.


	6. Riot!

Sheelagh emerged from Gina's office ten minuets later as soon as the door was shut, there was hurried foot steps and Jenny and Honey came up to her.

Jenny: Well?

Honey: What happened?

Jenny: Did you do anything stupid?

Honey: Did you get a court order?

Jenny: You can't really be serious?

Sheelagh: Enough! You to your giving me a headache.

Jenny: Sorry ... well?

Sheelagh: No I did not get a court order, yet.

She saw Honey glance at Jenny.

Sheelagh: Look he's not going near Niamh.

Jenny: He isn't going to

Sheelagh: And how do you now.

Jenny: Because we are not going to let him, OK, were going to be here for you.

The sudden rush of footsteps announces Tony, the three of them turn to look at him.

Tony: Sheelagh you'd better come quick

Sheelagh: What's up.

Tony: There something kicking of outside the nick.

Honey: What is it.

Tony: It's to do with Des.

He chances a quick look at Sheelagh then turns back to Honey.

Jenny: What's going on?

Tony: Well we were about to knock of when Des came face to face with Reg.

Honey: I bet that went well.

Tony: You can say that again I have never seen Reg like that before, he flipped and that's when it all kicked of.

Sheelagh: What kicked of, Des and Reg started arguing, then his brothers turned up

Honey: How many?

Tony: Four

Honey: Oh lord!

Sheelagh: Then what happened?

Tony: Well Me, Gabriel, Smithy, Gary and Camron could hear something kicking off from the front office so we went out to see what was happening.

Jenny: Well what are they arguing about?

Tony: Well everything, the crash, warehouse explosion, leaving him to die, so basically being himself.

Honey: Well you can't really blame Reg for being mad.

Tony: Hum ... your name was then dragged into it.

He looked at Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: What?

Tony: He started going on about being irresponsible, and leaving you and Naimh, and for ruining yours and everyone's life's.

Honey: Is it still kicking of?

Tony: Yeah I'm only getting you, because it looks as though Reg is going to punch him any sec.

Sheelagh: Oh brilliant.

The four of them headed to the main office, before they even buzzed threw into the office they could here the shouting. The buzzed into the main office were Tony, Honey and Jenny went outside but Sheelagh stopped in her tracks and walked slowly towards the door. As she walked outside nobody noticed as everyone was to busy shouting at one another. Des and his brother's where stood in a line facing the Sun Hill group, they had there back to Sheelagh so they didn't see her come out. She stopped and looked at the man she hadn't seen four four years. He hadn't changed at all a small tiny part of her want to run up to him and throw her arms around him, but that died instantly. It was a few seconds before Des realized her was being watched and stopped shouting at Jenny long enough to she Sheelagh, they stared at each other in silence, and gradually everyone looked at Des and realized who he was staring at and the noise died down. Everyone was looking from Des to Sheelagh and back again like a tennis rally. Nothing was said in the seconds that Sheelagh slowly walked towards him and stopped facing him standing between Reg and Jenny staring at him. There was silence.

Des: Hi Shee.

She looked at him, opened her mouth but nothing came out, after a second, she slapped him with all the force she could musk, everyone stood in shock.

Des: OK, I deserve that.

Sheelagh: Too right you do.

She had no expression on her face, just anger, pain and hurt showing clearly in her eyes.

Des: Look let me explain -

Sheelagh: No let me!

She cut him off.

Sheelagh: Lets get one thing straight right now, I want apserlutliy nothing more to do with you, ever.

She said each word slowly to make sure understood and took it in.

Sheelagh: So do us both a favor, you stay away from me and you stay away from my daughter.

Mike: You can't do that!

They all turned to look at him.

Jenny: Who the hell are you?

Mike: I'm his brother.

Des: Mike shut it.

They all started arguing, Mike shouting at Jenny, Jenny shouting at Des, Desshouting/ talking to Sheelagh, Sheelagh shouting at Des, Reg shouting at Des, Des brothers shouting at Gabriel, Smithy, Gary and Camron, them shouting back.

Gina: ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!

They all shut up at once and turned to see Gina Gold coming out of the nick, looking pissed!

Gina: ALL Right that is it Reg, Smithy, Jenny, Tony get in here! The rest of you your shift has finished so GET OUT OF HERE! beforeI nick you for brech of the peace.

Reg gave Des one final look of disgust then followed Smithy into the building. Gina nodded at Sheelagh then gave Des one final look before following Reg. Sheelagh went to walk off, but Des went after her and grabbed her arm so she swung round and faced him.

Des: Look, you hate me OK, and you have got ever reason to but I want to make everything better, I want to make everything all right.

Sheelagh: How!

He didn't say anything.

Sheelagh: It doesn't matter what you say, you'll still be the same pig head, selfish guy YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN, AND I HATE YOU!

He looked at her.

Des: You don't mean that.

Sheelagh: (pause) Don't I.

She looked at him for a few seconds then walked of down the street, Jenny behind her and Des looking on. Des felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Stuart with his hand on his shoulder.


	7. Where's my dad?

As Sheelagh walked into her living room that evening, she looked down as she kicked something and nearly fell over, her mind some where else she hadn't seen where she was walking. Cursing she bent down to pick up the object which had gone rolling behind the sofa, her bad mood seemed to vanish when she pulled out a purple teddy. Looking at is she let out a sigh and placed it onto of the washing basket which was under her arm and walked into the kitchen. Placing the basket on the kitchen table, she looked down at the toy in front of her and smiled. Reg had given her this, the day after Naimh was born, he and Marilyn had come to see her. And brought it for her to give to Niamh, Don, Jenny and Becky had been visiting her at the time. And Sheelagh remembered feeling alone, although she was surrounded by the people she loved, the one person who, she loved more and should have been there but wasn't, the father of her child. When the doorbell sounded, at first she thought it could be Des, but when she opened the door she let a little sigh after seeing who it was.

Jenny: Hey, I thought I'd see how you are.

She smiled and stepped out of the way to let her in.

Jenny: So how you feeling.

She said as she closed the front door and followed Sheelagh into the kitchen.

Sheelagh: Oh you now like my whole world is falling apart again.

She nealed against the kitchen bench.

Sheelagh: Do you want a coffee.

Jenny nodded and took a seat at the table. While Sheelagh put the kettle on. Ten minuets latter they were both sat a the table a steamy mug in hand.

Jenny: Where's Niamh?

Sheelagh: Don's took her out to the park, he said it was to give me some 'thinking time'

Jenny: Really?

She sounded surprised.

Sheelagh: Yeah, then he gave a me a warning lecture that, I'd be a mad fool to let him back into our lives, and that he's gonna thump him at the next opportunity.

Jenny: Great.

Sheelagh put her head in her hands.

Jenny: Honey are you OK?

She looked a little concerned.

Sheelagh: I don't now what am gonna do. I mean If I tell Niamh about Des then, she might want to see him and if I do and he lets us down again, then I would have to pick up the pieces. Then again if I don't tell her about him, then she could grow up and then hate me for stopping her seeing and knowing her dad. But if I let her see him, Don will go ballistic, and if I don't let her see him then Des's family will go ballistic, so basically I can't win either way.

She put her face back in her hands in frustration.

Jenny: Look this is no body else buiness apart from you, Des and Niamh, if Don wants to behave like a child then let him and if Des' brothers want to act like bully's well tell Des that if they don't back of he can't see his child, that's if you agree to let him.

She added not sure if she should be siding with Des on this.

Jenny: Hey look it's your choice and your life, but think about it, when she's older and she wants to now who her father is, you wont be able to stop her.

Sheelagh: Yeah I now it's just, I want her to now her dad, I don't want my child to grow up with out knowing who her father is, and if I'm honest I don't want Des to not now his child, but after everything he did to me, and Reg and everyone at Sun Hill, can you blame me not trusting him.

Jenny didn't say anything.

Jenny: I guess you can only do what you think is best.

There was silence.

Jenny: look I'd better go I've got to go and pick Katie up, but if you wanna talk.

Sheelagh: Thanks.

Jenny smiled at her before getting up and letting her self out, leaving Sheelagh deep in though.

* * *

Des sat at the bar, staring at his third vodka. While Gary and his brother Stuart played pool watched over by Gabriel and Smithy, Mike spotted Des and walked over to him.

Mike: That won't help.

He said looking at his brother.

Des: No but it's gonna make me feel a lot better.

Mike: Come on Des.

He began, but was cut of.

Des: Why did I think I could make this work.

He said downing his drink.

Mike: Look She's just had a shock, once she's cooled down she might see things differently.

Des: You don't no Sheelagh.

Mike: Look in the end you've got to say to yourself what's more import here, OK she hates you.

Des quickly looked at him.

Des: Yes I got that much thank you Mike.

He said sarcastically

Mike: Well she dose but at the end of the day, there's a child involved in this, and I'm guessing she's more scared then she is angry, that your gonna hurt her again.

Des: Yeah but I'm not going to ever.

Mike: Yeah but she doesn't now that, and she's got a child to consider. I'm betting if there wasn't, she wouldn't be reacting so badly.

Des: Mike I haven't got a clue what your talking about.

Des said as he ordered another drink.

Mike: Look at it from her point of view, she's not just scared that your gonna hurt her, she's scared that your gonna hurt her daughter as well.

Des looked at him for a minuet but didn't say anything instead just stared into his vodka glass thinking, hurting Sheelagh was bad enough, but he didn't no if he could live with hurting his only child too.

* * *

Sheelagh: All right madam, you've got two minuet's to clean those teeth before bed.

Sheelagh said as she pulled down her daughters bed covers, she was straitening them out, when Niamh came into the room in pink pajama's, Sheelagh turned to look down at her.

Sheelagh: Have you brushed your teeth?

She said nealing down so they were on the same level. Niamh nodded.

Sheelagh: Are they sparkling.

She teased, Niamh, gave her mum a wide grin, showing just how clean her teeth were making Sheelagh laugh.

Sheelagh: Good girl.

She kissed her on the head then picked her up in her arms and placed her on the bed.

Naimh: Mummy why do I have to brush my teeth every night.

She asked as she picked up her purple teddy.

Sheelagh: Because if you don't, you wont have nice sparkling teeth and the tooth fairy won't come and see you.

Naimh: Why dose the tooth fairy come?

Sheelagh: The tooth fairy comes to give treats to good little girls who brush there teeth.

She held up the bed covers as Naimh climbed into bed.

Naimh: Yeah but mum, Sophie's dad says there's no such thing as the tooth fairy.

Sheelagh: Well Sophie's dad must not have white teeth.

She said tucking her daughter in.

Naimh: Yeah but Sophie's dad say's the tooth fairy's not real.

Sheelagh: Well Sophie's dad must have not been a good boy.

She said kissing her daughter on the head and walking towards the door.

Naimh: Mum

Sheelagh let out a sigh and stopped her hand on the light switch

Sheelagh: Yes Naimh

Niamh: Why dose Sophie have a dad and I don't?

Sheelagh stopped dead not quite sure she had hear right. And slowly turned to look at her daughter who was looking at her in a way, Sheelagh had never seen before, it was almost longingly.

Sheelagh: You have got a dad.

She said slowly.

Niamh: So were is he.

Sheelagh looked at her not sure how to answer this, she slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

Sheelagh: He's not here.

Niamh: But why?

Sheelagh: Well you see some times adults they, get scared.

She was think how best to put this, she had expected this question to be asked one day, but she didn't think she would ask it no, not when her father had just returned, and she was still debating over should she tell her the truth or not. So she decided to compromise

Sheelagh: Just like children and when they get scared, they find it easier to go away, but that doesn't mean they love you any less.

She said gentle, trying to read her child's mind, which for a four year old was pretty impressive.

Niamh: So my dad got scared?

She looked like she was trying to understand

Sheelagh: Yeah.

She said softly

Sheelagh: Look sweetie when your older you'll understand, and you won't get any older if you don't get some sleep.

She added more cheerfully

Sheelagh: Come on bed time, you've got school tomorrow

She lifted up the blanket as she lay down, pushing a bit of hair of her face she kissed her on the check

Sheelagh: Good night sweet heart.

Walking quietly over to the door, as she dimmed the light she looked over at Niamh before silently closing the door.


End file.
